Te Esperaré
by ASadFairyTale
Summary: "¿Te gusta hacer que un hombre pruebe el paraíso para después tirarlo al infierno? ¿Te divierte ver como pierdo la cabeza por ti?" Pregunto el moreno mientras arrinconaba al castaño.../ Una historia de engaños, obsesiones pero sobre todo de un retorcido amor.


_N/A: Hola chicos (? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dani ;) y aquí me encuentro presentándoles esta pequeña aventura llamada 'Te Esperaré' la cual esta basada en un manhwa llamado 'Totally Captivated' (El MEJOR manhwa EVER) Antes que nada quiero advertirles que este fic va a tener como protagonista a un Blaine muy posesivo y celoso y por supuesto mafioso. Burt no existirá y los acontecimientos se situaran en el ultimo año de Kurt en Nyada. No tengo experiencia previa escribiendo fics así que disculpen mis errores (por tontos que sean...) en fin, espero que disfruten del prólogo! Buena lectura! _

* * *

_**Prólogo **_

_"¿Te gusta hacer que un hombre pruebe el paraíso para después tirarlo al infierno? ¿Te divierte ver como pierdo la cabeza por ti?" Pregunto el moreno mientras arrinconaba al castaño, el cual lo miraba sin ninguna expresión reflejada en rostro. Al ver esto el moreno lo abrazo, lo más fuerte que pudo, con una desesperación exorbitante emanando de todo su cuerpo._

_"Te retendré en una jaula si es necesario..." _

_El castaño se estremeció ante el tono posesivo del chico que lo abrazaba, era obvio a los ojos de este que aquel chico de carácter posesivo y de atractivo sin igual haría lo que fuera por él, lo que fuera por retenerlo y nunca dejarlo ir._

_Era en cierta forma, aterrador._

_"Nunca te dejare ir. Tu eres mío, nunca olvides eso."_

_Dicho esto el moreno beso al castaño, un beso ardiente y a la vez necesitado. La lengua del más alto invadía lo boca del más bajo, quien al ver la ímpetu del moreno tuvo que abrir la boca, las lenguas de ambos empezaron a jugar con tono pecaminoso._

_"Jefe..." Susurro el castaño entre gemidos, sabía que debían parar, no podía continuar con aquella situación. No podía caer en las garras de la bestia._

_No importaba lo hermosa que esta fuera._

_Y entre dudas y peleas internas consigo mismo, el ojiazul no pudo evitar preguntarse... ¿Cómo había llegado a ese extremo? ¿Cómo había terminado trabajando en aquel lugar?_

_La respuesta no tardo en llegar._

_-Por mi culpa...- Pensó el castaño con cierta amargura._

_Ahora, debido a sus decisiones y para bien o para mal, Kurt estaba atascado en una relación tóxica con...ni más, ni menos que...Blaine Anderson, jefe de la mafia de New York y su actual 'jefe'. _

_¿Desde cuándo la vida de Kurt Hummel se había vuelto tan complicada? _

* * *

**_Una semana antes…_**

"¿Quién es Kurt Hummel?" Pregunto inocentemente una de las nuevas estudiantes, parte del alumnado de primer año. Para esta chica menuda y de cabello rubio y brillante, el enigma Hummel era una de las cosas que más le había intrigado desde que había ingresado a Nyada.

No tenía ni idea de quién era Hummel, ni porque en allí, aquel chico que desconocía parecía siempre ser el tema de conversación.

_¿Sabías que Kurt…?_

_Ni te imaginas con quien vi a Kurt…_

_Se dice que Kurt…._

Eran frases que comúnmente se escuchaban en la cafetería, pasillos y en las salas todas las mañanas.

Mientras que la rubia planteaba todos estos hechos en su cabeza, el silencio ante su pregunta se impuso en toda la cafetería.

Irónicamente la rubia ignoraba el silencio que había provocado su propia pregunta, o bueno, por lo menos lo hizo hasta que una chica, muy sorprendida ante su pregunta, le respondió.

"¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quien es Kurt Hummel?" Exclamo esta chica, era imposible que alguien en Nyada ignorara quien era el contratenor.

Hasta los estudiantes nuevos sabían quién era Hummel ya que Kurt Hummel era un tema muy popular en los foros de admisión de Nyada, por no decir lo único de lo que se hablaba en estos.

Después de unos segundos la rubia, algo ruborizada, volvió a retomar la palabra.

"No entiendo porque tanto alboroto por un estudiante… ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué ha hecho para ganarse tanta fama?" Pregunto esta.

Un estudiante de cabello marrón y contextura delgada que pasaba por allí, le respondió.

"Hummel es popular y admirado porque…él es, simplemente, el mejor estudiante que Nyada haya tenido en años." Dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa, en verdad para él, Hummel era alguien a quien admirar.

"Tonterías," dijo otra chica, una de tez morena y gran atractivo que se había detenido al escuchar el nombre del contratenor ser pronunciado "Kurt es el MEJOR estudiante que Nyada haya tenido alguna vez, o bueno, al menos eso dicen los profesores."

La rubia se quedo aun más intrigada.

"Pero…" Trato de intervenir, sin embargo, un chico bastante atractivo la interrumpió.

"Y no solo eso querida, Kurt es a la par el estudiante más ardiente que se haya visto en esta institución. No hay alguien que se resista a sus encantos. Es la Cleopatra de Nyada en términos generales." Dijo riendo levemente el chico.

"Eso es verdad y además es tan fuerte," Intervino otra chica, una de estatura pequeña y ojos verdes. "Todo el mundo conoce la historia del chico huérfano que a base de esfuerzo y dedicación logro obtener una beca completa aquí en Nyada. Lo cual, increíblemente, solo había pasado _una_ vez en toda la historia de la institución. Una increíble hazaña déjenme decirles."

Una chica, de ultimo año, la cual se hallaba sentada en la mesa de al lado, volteo su vista hacia toda la gente aglomerada a su costado y expreso su opinión.

"Saben que…" Dijo está "la verdad es que no entiendo porque tanto blah, blah, blah por Hummel. Lo tratan como si fuera un dios del Olimpo." Las expresiones de todos en la mesa de al lado cambiaron de brillantes a irritadas. La chica que ahora tenía la palabra era una conocida arpía, cuyo odio por Kurt era muy conocido entre los estudiantes de último año.

A pesar de las miradas amenazadoras de todos, la chica continúo hablando.

"Lo único que tuvo Hummel fue mucha suerte y quien sabe…tal vez ingreso a Nyada y obtuvo esa beca utilizando otras artimañas…todos sabemos de su reputación…"

"No sabes de lo que hablas." Dijo uno de los chicos en un tono cortante "Kurt es extremadamente talentoso, todo el mundo lo sabe" Todos los chicos de la mesa asintieron "Al igual que ello, todos sabemos lo envidiosa y amargada que eres Alexia. Se nota a leguas que quien formula tus palabras en contra de Kurt no es tu cerebro, si no tu envidia."

"Pero solo digo la verdad." Dijo Alexia con una pequeña risita, tomando el comentario del chico a la ligera "Hummel es un zorro, un cualquiera que-"

"Ni te atrevas a hablar así de Kurt…" Intervino una de las chicas, cortando los insultos de Alexia.

Y justo en ese momento, entre cuchicheos, alabanzas y críticas hacia Kurt; el contratenor hizo una inesperada aparición.

Con un jean ajustado y una camisa que resaltaba su tonificada figura, el cuerpo de Kurt no hacía más que verse completamente divino aquella tarde. El cabello del castaño no era la excepción ya que este se veía perfectamente peinado y con un hermoso brillo a contra luz, y sus ojos ni que decir, tan perfectos como siempre.

Todo el mundo se quedo callado, excepto el grupo de jóvenes discutiendo. Quienes tan concentrados se hallaban en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta de que sus voces eran las únicas que se escuchaban en la cafetería, por consiguiente, las únicas que Kurt escuchaba.

"¿Por qué defienden tanto a ese _niño bonito_?" Pregunto Alexia con un tono bastante ácido "Lo único bueno que tiene es su apariencia. Sin ella no hubiera llegado a donde esta…ni conseguido la beca porque en cuestiones de talento…déjenme decirles…hay muchas personas el doble de talentosas que-"

"Es suficiente. Todos sabemos que Kurt ganó la beca debido a su increíble talento. Lo que te duele mi queridísima Alexia es que el tenga más talento en un solo dedo suyo que tú en todo tu cuerpo." Dijo una de las chicas de la mesa de al lado. Era increíble que hubiera tanto rencor en una sola persona aunque si se trataba de Alexia Rogers, todo era posible.

Al otro lado de la cafetería y con una débil sonrisa, Kurt escuchaba a todo ese grupo hablar sobre él.

_-Así que esto es lo que el otro sector de Nyada opina de mí-_ Pensó el Kurt, quien ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que los chicos decían acerca de él.

El contratenor estaba al tanto de que tenía tantos admiradores como detractores ya que desde la entrada del castaño a Nyada, este pudo notar como más de una persona se le quedaba mirando prolongadamente, pero no miradas de admiración o compañerismo, si no, miradas maliciosas; ansiosas de verlo caer. Esto, sin embargo, nunca le importo al castaño. El sabía que era imposible caerle bien a todo el mundo, y aun más improbable era de que a todos les alegrara el éxito y alabanzas que él recibía en Nyada como cosa de todos los días.

Por estos motivos Kurt llego a una conclusión.

El mundo del espectáculo está lleno de aduladores e hipócritas, verdaderos amigos, pocos.

Por ello, y aunque sonara triste, Kurt prefería mantener a todos al margen; no quería salir lastimado por confiar demasiado en una persona. De todas formas… ¿Cómo sabia Kurt quien era su amigo y quién no?

El contratenor era un lobo solitario, la mayoría de personas en Nyada sabían y respetaban esto.

Así que sin importarle lo que dijeran de él, Kurt continúo con su rutina matutina. De todos modos el castaño tenía cosas más importantes que atender aquel día que estar escuchando a personas hablando mal de él; y con eso Kurt se refería a lidiar con la ira su jefe.

_-Si no me apuro llegare tarde…y sin duda al Jefe no le gustara eso_- Pensó el contratenor mientras se servía comida del mostrador.

Debía apurarse; ya que si no lo hacia las consecuencias serian catastróficas.

_-Un día de estos terminare muerto._- Pensó el castaño con algo de temor.

Nunca nada volvería a ser normal, no al menos, en la vida de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

"Wesley." Dijo firmemente el moreno con tono serio, en cuestión de segundos el hombre con rasgos asiáticos apareció ante él.

"¿Qué se le ofrece señor?" Pregunto cordialmente Wes, en momentos como este su jefe resultaba sumamente aterrador.

"Necesito que por favor resuelvas un asunto. Tiene que ver con Hutcherson y su…incumplimiento." Respondió el moreno, al mismo tiempo en que cogía un cigarro y lo prendía.

"¿Quiere que me ocupe de su cuenta, señor?"

"Efectivamente. Quiero que le quites a ese bastardo todo lo que tiene. Absolutamente todo. No me importa si es a la fuerza. Hutcherson debe aprender que con un Anderson nadie se mete, especialmente pobres diablos como él." Wes miro a su jefe por unos momentos para luego asentir. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer a la perfección.

"Entendido. No tardare más de dos horas en cumplir con su pedido."

"Perfecto." Dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el reloj de rato en rato, estaba impaciente por ver a un cierto chico de ojos azules.

* * *

N/A: ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Que opinan?

En fin, espero que les haya agradado (: Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para este fic...y créanme se asemeja mucho a TC pero no es _exactamente_ igual...tengo un camino ya definido para nuestros chicos y déjenme decirles que habrán varias sorpresas *risa malévola* En fin...besos!

Ps: Dejarían un review? Así podría saber que opinan...debería continuar o no?

- Dani.


End file.
